Hand me Down
What are Hand me Down Abilities? *Abilities that are gained by someone else unlocking them for you are hand me down abilities. *There are spells that can be cast on you that give you magical abilities, genes that can be unlocked through biokinesis, and mental blocks that can be removed by psychics that can give you abilities. *Body modifications could even be given to you by someone who has them and doesn't want them. *Someone with technokinesis could technically mentally upload your mind onto a computer for you as well. How to Hand me Down Psychic Abilities using Magic *EkimPsiFx = Ee-kime-Psih-Fex Psychic effect, to make a directed psychic effect in the target area that manifests as an ability to be used as the person thinks best. This ability lasts as long as you have a use for it. So, to think of the effect and focus on the idea that it will work, makes it manifest events. This is a simple level one Atlantian Magic spell. *PsiAir = Psih-A-ir Psychic air, causing a air of psychic nature that induces psychic ability into an of a person. They can suddenly do psychic effects as though a natural. This is a level two Atlantian Magic spell and is permanent unlike the previous spell. How to psychically give someone else a psychic ability *There are two methods, one is called a Gift and the other is called Block Removal. *A Gift is an energy construct that is formed around the target and programmed to unlock specific abilities in the target that can be controlled by the target. *Gifts unlock your full potential, they don't however teach you how to use the ability, its like getting a sandwich but you don't know how to eat it. *Block Removal is when you project into someone's mental realm and remove anything from their mental realm that might be limiting their ability to use psychic abilities. How to Mental Upload someone else's mind using Technokinesis *Create an Energy Construct around your target and program it with your intent to copy information from your target's mind. *Create another energy construct around a computer and have the first construct communicate its information to the second construct. *Program the second construct with your intent so upload the information from the first construct into the computer as a computer program. Vegeta's technique. #Make a construct #the mind is like a computer full of unused abilities ( files and uninstalled programs ) #First get a person and an ability they want #Program the construct to install the (ability here) files allowing (name here) to use (ability here) #vizualize files being added to the computer (ex: vizualize the electrokinesis program downloading, with files they can do with electrokinesis being added to the program. And make it so the electrokinesis program/files go inside of the fike that says what (name here) can do, not can't, but once everything is done downloading. #Wait a bit. May take from a split second to days. Depends on how many files did you put inside electrokinesis. And you're downloading an ability into someones mind of course it's gonna take a while. #When it's done don't do the ability. Wait abit. Let it settle. And make sure that like lets say you want someone to be able to do electrokinesis. Vizualize the computer turning on, type look for the electrokinesis program. Go in. Download lets say you want someone to be able to do summon lightning from the sky. Visualize them doing it on the computer and it says how to do it and everything. add eberything, make the construct type everything, all details. Keep adding #This might not work on the first time you try it on someone so keep trying :-P (talk) 03:18, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:New Normal Category:Technique